


[Gift Fanart+Drabble] Stephanie+Jason at University

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jason Todd is a nerd, Slice of Life, batfamchristmasstocking2019, bcs2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Prompt from lampwickgirl: Stephanie+Jason at University
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Kudos: 54
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	[Gift Fanart+Drabble] Stephanie+Jason at University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LampWickGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampWickGirl/gifts).



> For the Batfam Christmas Stocking event. Check out the collection for more goodies!
> 
> Rushed this drawing these past few days and I know the faces, the anatomy, the coloring...everything aren’t good but I hope it’s fine. Added a drabble to make up for it. 😅
> 
> And because I can’t do backgrounds I just edited and filtered a photo (googled university library) so please don’t mind it too much. 😓 EDIT: [explanation to avoid any "tracing" comments](https://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/190028581794/writtenskyes-for-lampwickgirl)
> 
> 🎉Happy New Year! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

"Tell me." Jason put his book down and turned towards Stephanie. "Why am I helping you with this again?"

Steph raised her eyebrow and gave him a sidelong glance. "Because you are a very good friend and also you're a nerd who likes writing papers about books that not many people read."

"Untrue. These," Jason lifted his book in emphasis. "Are called _classics_ for a reason. It's because these stories have spanned generations of readers who continually become absored with the words and however different the world has become, the essence of these words remain the same and continue to touch-" Jason cut off as Steph gave him a big grin for his tangent.

"Nerd."

Rolling his eyes, Jason went back to reading his book and huffed. "See if I ever help you with your homework again."

Steph gave a snort in disbelief, gave him a big smile and said, "Yeah right. Like I said, you're a good friend Jay. And good friends don't abandon each other. Especially when finals are arriving." Jason gave another huff but said no more so Steph went back to typing on her laptop. She'd been fixing up her notes from a previous lecture as well keeping open her report for the same book Jason was currently reading. She'd only asked him to look it over but he'd refused until he himself read the same thing.

As much as Jason complained, she really didn't believe a word of it. Schoolwork, surprisingly, was something Jason was serious about. Alfred though had actually scoffed and revealed how much school and being Robin was all Jason had ever been serious about before. So if she, or any of the others even, ever needed help, he was usually available to do so. The fact that he knew so much random stuff was intriguing.

But how was it possible that he found time to even help her and the others with his own full semester schedule, no one really knew. Except maybe Alfred since he was the one who'd encouraged them to seek out Jason for academic help.

Anyway, for this assignment, Steph didn't think he minded it too much since it required his favourite pastime: reading. Discovering Jason had liked reading had been a pleasant surprise. And more so when they learned he liked _writing_ about what he read as well. Loved talking about it too but his only peers who did the same were Bruce and Alfred. Who already knew this about him if the ease with which they did so was any clue.

Steph sneaked a glance at Jason and smiled. He was frowning at the book right now but that wasn't really what made her glad. It was simply just the fact that her friend and brother in arms had finally been given the opportunity to have a life again (after many many many secret talks between him and Bruce, he'd finally been resurrected. Legally) and he'd enrolled in college immediately after getting his GED.

Alfred had then felt free to brag about Jason's study habits and resulting high GPA. It made sense then that he'd told them to seek Jason for help.

"What?" Jason had caught her looking.

"I'm just really glad your here, Mr. English Major."

"Oh shove off."

Stephanie only grinned at him.


End file.
